


My Dreams Can Satisfy The Both of Us

by missjennacole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjennacole/pseuds/missjennacole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, I could, ya know, maybe...Help you out with that? I mean, a blowjob's a blowjob right? Doesn't really matter who it's from." Wincest. Sam(16) Dean(20). This has become an ongoing story. Alot of shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get Out of My Own Way

Authors Note: So this is 3:00am misc. story idea lol It didn't really have a plotbut I figure I might turn it into a multi-chapter fic and just intensify the rating as I go.

I wanted to make it how their sexual relationship develops over time, alone with their emotional relationship. I'm not sure if any of that makes sense cause I'm so tired right now I'm gonna pass out. But none of this is edited so expect alot of mistakes, I'm sorry :( As a side note, I don't own any of the characters, or the tv show Supernatural. If I did, I'd be crying alot less. Love to hear opinions of my writing, always ready to make an improvement :) and let me know if you wanna see it turned into a series or leave it as a one-shot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, Sam felt like the only thing in the world stopping him from having the life he wanted…was Sam. Yes he could blame his Dad, hell, he could blame his dad for 90% of the fucked up shit that's happened in his life. But even John could only do so much to control Sam now. And lately, John was hardly there at all anyway. It had been back to back hunts and though Sam was 16 now and clearly capable of staying on his own. Dean still insisted on staying unless their dad absolutely needed him. That's what Sam wanted; he'd decided a long time ago that he wanted nothing more than to be with Dean. To feel Dean's touch and kiss those lips. God his fucking lips were so perfect, HE was so perfect… Those lips had become a fucking reoccurring wet dream since he was 13. Feeling them on his neck, sucking dark purple bruises, his chest licking at a nipple, or his cock, god the thought of his big brother's mouth wrapped around his cock…It got him off in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

The day Sam decided to get out of his own way, it wasn't planned, it just sort of happened. It had been raining all week in Michigan and their dad was gone for the third week in a row, only checking in with static filled calls at one in the morning saying he'll only be gone one more week. Yeah, like that was ever really true. Not that Sam care, cause frankly, Sam loved the alone time with Dean. Even if it was nothing more than a chance to sit and listen to his brother blabber on and on about Jillian Murphy and her double D's and how he plowed her in the back of the impala, not because he was really interested in her, it was more on principal, Dean did not turn down a slutty girl. It was practically his motto.

This particular Friday evening Dean had been out on a date with Michigan girl #6. He didn't really bother to remember names anymore, at least, not when Dean was on a hot streak like this. And damn Dean was definitely on a hot streak. He'd practically fucked his way across campus. According to Dean, college girls were way more experimental than high school girls were. And Dean was living like a king.

When Dean had gotten back from the date, he seemed…irritated. This was pretty unusual, normally after a date he'd stride into the room, with that signature cocky grin like he owned the universe and everyone else was just living in it. Of course Sam knew that wasn't always the case. Dean had three types of smiles, the 'I can charm the pants off you' smile, that made every cheerleader's knees give in. Then there was his 'I'm dying on the inside but you can't know it' smile. This one really hurt to see. It usually showed up when John was home, and especially when John had been drinking. Sam knew however much crap he got from John after he'd had a few drinks, it was nothing compared to what Dean had to put up with. Lastly, there was the smile he gave when it was just him and Sam, alone and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't very often that he got to see that smile, but when he did, the whole world could have blown up and Sam wouldn't have noticed.

"How'd the date go?" Sam looked up from him homework, immediately noticing the irritated look and wow- the um…straining erection against his jeans.  
"She played me dude. I took her out to dinner, nicest fucking place in the town, she spends the entire meal rubbing up against me, telling me what she's gonna do to me when we get back in the car and then once the meal's done, she heads to the bathroom and fucking left!" Sam couldn't help but feel a little happy; one less girl fucking Dean was fine by him.

"Sorry 'bout that man," Sam waited till Dean was plopped on the couch next to him, then he looked for a second longer.

"Can you gimme like, half an hour with the porn channel and come back?" He shifted uncomfortably.

Dean was still hard, now was Sam's chance to finally get out of his own way. Take matters into his own hands and live his life.

"Dean….I could…ya know…maybe...Help you out with that? I mean, a blowjob's a blowjob right? Doesn't really matter who it's from." Dean gave him a funny look, kinda like he was wearing some stupid hat or had something on his face.

"You feeling okay Sammy?" He shifted again, "Like did you fall on your head? Or get into Dad's liquor cabinet?"

Sam was starting to regret speaking up, "No Dean, I mean… uh…I-I'm serious… if you want me to help you out… I can…" He hit his lip, now praying to god that Dean didn't punch him.

"Dude…you're my brother… I mean-" He cut Dean off, moving back away from him on the couch, starting to babble.

"haha I was totally kidding! I know, I'm sorry it was a dumb joke, just forget about it," he felt humiliated and terrified and way to vulnerable for his own comfort. Dean just kept their eyes locked.

"Okay."

Sam sighed out in relief, "Thank god, I wasn't sure if you were gonna punch me or let it slide, I'm sorry dude it won't happen again, I guess I'm not as funny as I-"

"I mean okay, I wanna do it." He leaned forward pressing his lips to Sam. And Sam froze, like a statue. This…was not what he was expecting. Not by a longshot. But after a minute, he was subconsciously kissing back and oh god was it good. He'd kissed a few girls before, the most recent being a sweet girl named Grace back in Utah. She smelled like vanilla and tasted like a cupcake and it kinda made Sam wanna eat her rather than kiss her, and not in the sexual way. But Dean…Fuck he was all masculine. Dean tasted like beer and smelled like cologne and Sam's senses were flooded. He was drowning in a sea of absolute bliss.

"You gonna start really kissing me dude?" Dean mumbled against Sam's lips, "Cause I'm doin' all the work here so far." Sam parted his lips, letting Dean slide their tongues together, a weird mix of feelings rushed through Sam. He'd never really liked kissing, but god Dean made it clear that he just hadn't been kissing the right people. Dean moved between Sam's legs on the couch, keeping their lips connected as he began to grind his hips down against Sam. The friction. Holy fucking fuck. The friction was so much better than anything he'd ever felt before. Dean hard cock was pressed against Sam's hip, nothing separating them but a thin layer of Jean material.

"Dean oh god Dean…" he breathed out pulling his brother as close as physically possible. Dean just smirked and continued to lay a sloppy trail of open-mouthed kisses on Sam's neck, sucking at the skin, but not enough to leave a mark. Sam felt so incredibly hot, like his skin was on fire and much too tight for his body. Was he doing everything right? Why didn't gay sex with your big brother come with a manual?! Thank god for Dean, cause if he wasn't taking charge Sam could have just laid there being groped until he came in his pants like he was 13 again. Dean yanked Sam's jeans down to his mid-thigh and pulled Sam's erection out of his boxers.

"Well Damn Sammy, didn't know you were so hung. If I were you I wouldda been braggin'."

Sam couldn't even acknowledge the compliment; he just let out a strangled groan as Dean began to slowly stroke his aching member.

"fff-fuck Dean…" he bit his lip trying not to make too many embarrassing noises but the more Dean was touching him, the less of a fuck Sam gave how he sounded.

"So fuckin' hot Sammy, I love you like this…I love you"

"I love you too Dean, you… it's always been you- oh fuck!"

After a few minutes of bucking up into Dean's hand, Sam was coming, hard. He moaned into Dean's mouth, as he rode out wave after wave of indescribable pleasure.

He looked up at his brother, ready to help him get off now. Oh. Dean had jerked them both of at the same time. Either he was really oblivious, or Dean was definitely the best like every girl said he was. Cause Sam was pretty damn impressed.

"I could have helped Dean… I mean I did offer…"

Dean sat up licking his hand and gave Sam a wink which made Sam feel like if Dean gave him a good ten minutes he could go another round.

"Next time kiddo," he wiped what he hadn't licked off, on his jeans and stood looking at Sam with a smirk. "Didn't know you wanted me so bad Sammy, but now that I do…" he licked his lips, dazzling forest green eyes filled with pure lust, "You're gonna be spending a lot of time in the bedroom. Get ready baby boy; I'm damn hard to satisfy."

Dean walked into the shower without another word, leaving Sam to bask in his post orgasmic haze as he stared up at the ceiling, not bothering to pull up his jeans or even his boxers. He just smiled, Dean loved him; holy shit Dean loved him. He smiled closing his eyes as he heard the hiss of the water when Dean's shower started. He definitely got out of his own way today; and look what happened. He just knew tomorrow, was gonna be even better. Actually, knowing Dean, maybe he wouldn't have to wait for tomorrow.


	2. Knock Out

Author's note: So here is chapter two, people seemed to like it so I'm gonna make it a series. This one is a blow job. Like I said I'm gonna raise the rating as I go. I'm so glad people like it 3 It would be nice to hear some suggestions for later chapters. I don't know if you guys wanna keep it Vanilla, or do you Want me to add in kinks or what? Anyway as always I don't own any of the characters in Supernatural. And I hope you guys enjoy 3

-Jen

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had school the next day. Sam loved school, but not when it got in the way of his newly redefined relationship with his brother.

"Rise and Shine Sammy," Dean said yanking the covers off the boy like he did every morning. Breakfast was on the table, a triple cheese burger with fries and a cold beer for Dean, and some cereal and fruit for Sam. There was really no such thing as a triple cheese burger on the menu. Dean had just flirted with the waitress until she got the scowling cook to add another layer to the double burger he got every morning. Dean got one every day like clockwork since they'd been here. And Sam was still dumbfounded that Dean was just as lean and fit as he'd been his whole life. Sam shoveled forkfuls of the mixed berries and cantaloupe into his mouth, while watching in horror and disgust as his brother somehow fit his mouth on that burger, grease dribbling down his chin and on his lips making them glisten. Great. The last thing Sam needed before going to school was a reminder of how fucking hot Dean's lips looked. He really didn't wanna be the kid hiding his hard on all day. I mean, he's sixteen so that's basically what every boy his age does anyway. But it still wasn't fun.

"Alright dude," he said after downing his beer, "I'll drop you off." Dean seemed so casual, like nothing had happened last night. Sam was starting to think that maybe he'd just imagined it. Sam took one more bite before grabbing his backpack and following Dean to the car. He wanted to ask so badly. Did Dean regret it? Did it even really happen or was he dreaming?

He sat down in the passenger's seat, barely even noticing the blasting guns 'n' roses. He was too busy worrying about Dean. What if it happened and now Dean was regretting it, and disgusted with him. No. No way was Sam gonna let himself take a step back now, he wanted Dean. He'd had Dean and he wasn't gonna let Dean walk away now.

"Dean?" He shut off the music when they were at a red light, looking over at his brother.

"Hey, what's the big idea shutting off the music?" He looked over but stopped when he saw the almost pleading look on Sam's face. "What's wrong Sammy?"

"Last night…You don't- you don't regret it do you?" Dean didn't answer right away and that made Sam's stomach twist into knots. When they hit another red light, he leaned out pressing his lips to Sam's.

"You're an idiot sometimes, ya know that Sammy? Course I don't regret it." A wave of relief rushed over Sam and he felt a smile creep onto his face.

School was long and boring, now that Dean was out of school, they didn't get to have lunch together, which meant they couldn't talk. Sam sat alone, like always. This new school had more cliques than any school he'd ever been to before. Even the nerds laughed at Sam, he wasn't a baby anymore, it's not like he actually cared if he had friends at school, but it didn't mean he wasn't still missing having someone sit beside him at lunch.

"Hey! Winchester!" A senior, Kale Bradley, walked over with his little gang of thugs all bigger and stronger than Sam but Sam was 99.9% sure he could take them all on at once if he had to. Not that he wanted to.

"Saw that older guy drop you off again, what are you? Some kinda fag hooker?" The guys laughed and Sam rolled his eyes, because being called a fag hooker was not even worth a response. He stood up to leave.

The guy shoved Sam back hard, "Where the fuck do you think you're going fag?" The boys crowded in on him. He really didn't feel like getting into a fight today. But before he knew it Kale's fist was smashing into his face, surprisingly hard. "Fuck…" Sam muttered hand moving up to cover his eye. He punched back, knocking the boy out cold. The other's backed away and Sam turned to see the principal glaring at Sam. "My office. Now"

"Mr. Winchester, if you are indeed acting guardian to this boy, you must know that we have no choice but to send Sam home for the rest of the day and file a repot with the police" The principal frowned at Sam, "You're such a smart young boy, why would you do something like this?"

Dean slammed his hands on her desk, standing up. "He wouldn't do it if he wasn't provoked. That fucking senior kid hit him first, and if you don't do something to punish him, I will. And I promise you, your forms of punishment will be a hell of a lot more humane! I'll fucking kill him! Little bastard."

"Mr. Winchester sit down now." The principal glared, waiting for Dean to take a seat before continuing. "Now I understand your anger, but I can't have you threatening one of my students. Do you understand?"

"Well what about Sammy, huh? Why aren't you protecting the kid with a black eye?!"

"Because he knocked the other boy out cold and now that boy's in the hospital."

Dean visibly relaxed at this, patting Sam on the back, "That's my boy."

"Mr. Winchester please. I won't ask you again."

Dean stood up grabbing Sam to let him follow, "I'll homeschool him then, we don't need your school lady." He pulled Sam out and to the car in a hurry; once they were inside he cupped Sam's face, rubbing the calloused pad of his thumb across Sam's black eye.

"I'm fine De, it's not like this is the first time I've gotten punched. I mean really, you've given me worse than this in training."

"Not on purpose," Dean insisted, he always went easy on Sammy, even when it made their dad yell.

"I'm fine Dean."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They drove home without another word; Sam could tell Dean was still internally debating the brutal future-murder of Kale Bradley. Sam walked inside, plopping down on the couch, tossing his backpack on the floor before kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"What are we gonna tell dad? He's gonna be pissed when he finds out I got sent home and they filed a police report!."

Dean shrugged, "Didn't seem to care when I got suspended for fighting. So you should be fine, suspension trumps cop call."

"That's because he was used to it."

Dean waved his hand dismissing Sam's question before looking down at the boy, he kissed right over Sam's hurt eye and it made Sam shiver. Dean was never like this, sure he got mad when Sam got hurt, and he always seemed concerned, but this was different. It was a gentle look that frankly, he only saw Dean use with girls.

"Does it hurt bad?" He whispered leaning in and letting their lips touch for a moment, Dean was an amazing kisser, even soft little pecks like that sent jolts of electricity running through his spine.

Sam shrugged, "It's not too bad," he tried to play it off as casual but he was a little breathless, completely intoxicated by Dean's taste and smell. Dean kissed him again; a few slow kisses before Sam parted his lips letting Dean explore his mouth. He was amazed by the way Dean could turn things like kissing, which normally to Sam was pleasant but not necessary, into a thing Sam needed more than air. Dean pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Want me to make it feel better?" He whispered, hot breath right against Sam's lips giving Sam the fucking fastest hard on he's ever gotten in his life. Dean was pure sex, now he could definitely see why all those girls just let him do anything he wanted, he'd only been kissing Dean for a minute or so and he was ready to give Dean anything and everything he had.

He nodded breathless as he watched Dean move off the couch and drop to his knees in front of his brother. He slid Sam's pants off the moved till he was placing wet open-mouthed kisses on the boy's clothed cock. Sam would like to say he groaned like men are supposed to when someone's about to suck your cock. But no, he definitely whimpered, like a lost puppy, not really sure how to feel until Dean was pulling Sam's cock out of his boxers and putting it in his- "Oh god.." Sam let his head fall back at he tried to push himself further into Dean's mouth. It was so hot and wet and his tongue was sliding around every inch of it. "Dean.. Dean that's fucking amazing," He panted out.

He let his eyes slip shut as Dean continued, licking and sucking, bobbing his head up and down, taking his brother in deeper and deeper each time. Sam was in heaven. Or even if he wasn't, if hell had Dean there, and Dean could suck his cock, Sam would be fine with hell too.

"Dean, I'm not gonna last, so fucking hot like this." He bucked his hips up making Dean gag a bit before resuming his actions. Before he knew it he was coming hard down Dean's throat, panting, lost in the bliss of it all.

"That was…" Sam panted, "That was amazing."

Dean looked up at him now, wiping his mouth off and kissing Sam again. "Told you I could make you feel better Sammy." He smirked, "didn't take you very long though."

Sam gave him his signature bitch face but it cracked into a smile as he pulled Dean down for more kisses.

They spent hours like that, kissing, just enjoying each other's company, Sam really couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing. Actually…he could.

"De," he pulled away biting his lip, "I want to do it." Dean gave him a confused look before realization hit his face. He gave Sam a cautious look.

"Sammy, are you sure..?"


	3. Sammy Are You Sure?

Author's Note:

This is going up again, very late. it's...eh not my best work so I apologize. I realize this is just senseless smut so far (which I'm sure some of you appreciate) But I'm gonna add some plot to it in the next chapter which should be up sometime this week. I'm really glad your liking it and I love hearing from you guys! Hope to update real soon. as always if you have any suggestions for the next chapter I always take those into account. Hope your all having lovely days and if you're not, I hope my shameless smut makes your day better. All my love 3

-Jen

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy, are you sure…?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam nodded moving to kiss Dean. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life De." That's all Dean needed before he was picking Sam up and carrying him to the bedroom. He laid the down, climbing on top of him and never breaking eye contact.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want Sammy?" Sam smiled nodding and bringing their lips together. It wasn't like before, there was no lust or angry passion, Dean kissed him like the only thing in the world that mattered was that kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours, just really feeling each other's warmth.

"I love you," Dean whispered as he pressed a trail of kisses down Sam's neck while he tried to wriggle out of his jeans, once he was finally out of them he moved back down to kiss Sam. A little sloppier, all tongue and clash of teeth as Dean tried to undress them both all while still making out with Sam. Sam pulled off laughing, and soon Dean was laughing too.

"You do not have to try so hard to impress someone who loves you already Dean," His brother gave a thoughtful smile and once they were both undressed he stopped for a moment, just taking in the body before him.

"Sammy fuck…you're gorgeous." This made Sam glare as his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Shut up, that's embarrassing De." He mumbled, before pulling Dean back down, hot naked flesh on flesh made Sam feel like he was just gonna explode from over stimulation.

Dean looked around, pulling back. "I don't have lube."

Sam looked up at him flushed and panting, "Are you kidding me?! I'm not stopping now! Figure it out Dean but you're gonna get inside me tonight if it kills both of us!"

Dean shivered a bit at Sam's determination, "This is not gonna be too fun for you at first," he warned.

Sam just rolled his eyes, "I can take it, just-mphgh!" He was cut off by Dean's lips again before Dean pulled off, gently flipping Sam.

"Dean..what are you-..o-ohh…." Sam let out a muffled groan as he grabbed the bed sheets. Dean had bent down, spreading Sam's cheeks and licking a long stripe across the puckered hole.

"Huh," Dean said, "Doesn't really taste how I thought it would."

Sam glared craning his neck to look back at Dean, "Can you not contemplate while licking my ass please?!"

Dean held both hands up defensively and made a face, "well excuse me your majesty." Before Sam had a chance to reply, Dean was back down licking and teasing at the ring of muscle, pressing his tongue in for just a second before pulling out. This was a lot more work than with a girl. When Dean was licking a girl, she'd just fall to pieces under him. Yes, Sam was doing the Sam thing, but Dean was having to do a hell of a lot more to keep Sam moaning. He actually kinda liked that challenge. After a moment Dean pulled away, listening to Sam's disappointed whimpers, he sucked on a finger, and making sure it was slick before slowly pressing it into Sam. Holy shit. Sam was so fucking hot and tight around that finger.

"Dean…that feels weird." Sam squirmed as Dean started to move it in and out completely fascinated by the sight. "Am I supposed to be moaning right now?" Sam spoke into the pillow.

"Gimme time!" He crooked his finger and Sam groaned. "Oh…That's Nice…"

Dean smiled repeating the actions with a second finger, stretching Sam a bit more. Now Sam was whimpering and moaning, that felt really good once he got used to it.

"Dean, keep going," his voice was a little breathless now as he pushed back, fucking himself on Dean's fingers.

Finally Dean lined up slowly pressing into his brother. "Oh fucking hell Sammy that's amazing…" Sam whimpered beneath him, fists clenching so tight his knuckles went white.

"Shhhhh, Sammy it's okay, It's gonna feel good soon baby, do you wanna stop?"

"No." Sam grit out, "No. I can take it."

Dean stilled himself waiting for Sam to adjust. When Sam gave him the okay, Dean pushed the rest of the way out before slamming back in with a loud groan. "Holy fuck, where has this been my whole life? If I'd know this is how it felt I would've been fucking dudes way more often." Sam shot him a glare.

"Way to kill a mood jackass." Dean chuckled Bending over to kiss Sam's shoulder.

"You know you're the only guy I wanna make moan my name." He winked starting to thrust at a steady pace. This was too good. He didn't know how long he could last; Sam was hot and so fucking tight.

"Fuck Dean, I love you, I love you so much," Sam pushed back with every thrust slamming against Dean's hips. Dean shifted angling his thrusts a different was and slammed in harder Sam gasping and moaning.

"Fuck! Fucking Fuck! Dean so good! Right there! Right there!" Sam panted, "So close De." He warned and Dean was too, he bent over leaning to kiss Sam as he thrusting a few more times before Sam was coming hard, moaning against Dean's mouth. The tight squeeze of Sam's walls around his cock was more than enough to send Dean falling blissfully over the edge, thrusting through wave after wave of glorious orgasm.

"Sammy..." Dean finally spoke after pulling out and collapsing next to his brother, "That was seriously awesome." He pulled Sam into his arms smiling. "How do you feel?" He questioned.

"Like my ass is gonna hurt for days," Sam turned giving him a bitch face before leaning in to kiss him and smiling. "But it's worth it."

"I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy, so fucking much."

They drifted off into a blissful sleep, cuddled in each other's arms, Sam's face cuddled into Dean's chest breathing in the stench of sweat and spunk. It wouldn't normally be nice, but it was nice when it was on Dean. He smiled shifting to make himself comfortable before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Trouble in Paradise

Author's Note: Alright so I /really/ had to push to get this chapter done and I'm not very satisfied with it :( So chapter 5 WILL be up this week but not right away because I wanna make sure I'm writing my very best for you guys 3 I've plotted it all out and this story will be a 10 chapter arc. Thank you so much everyone for your words of kindness 3 I'll update soon. All my love

-Jen

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinding sunlight shone through the motel window, illuminating Dean like an angel from heaven. Sam smiled blinking a few times, still groggy and sore from the night before. He stared at Dean smiling; he was really peaceful when he slept. Nothing like when he was awake, constantly serious and worrying. Sam could have sat there all day just counting the freckles on Dean's face and he would have been happy. One, two, three…fuck it there was a million at least. After about twenty minutes Dean's eyes fluttered open, wow Sam had never noticed how long Dean's eyelashes were. He was almost…pretty.

"G'morning," he grumbled shifting to bring their lips together, cupping Sam's face. Their lips moving together in perfect sync, slow wet kisses tongues sliding together before Sam pulled away crinkling his nose and laughing, "This would be sexier if I brushed my teeth first." Dean agreed kissing Sam's lips once more, just a soft peck. And it hit Sam, it really hit him. He had sex with Dean. Holy shit. He grinned watching Dean sit up, running his hands through his short hair.

"What are you so damn cheery about huh?" Dean was not a morning person, but not even his grouchiness could put a damper on Sam's mood.

"I'm just remembering last night," he leaned in kissing Dean again. Dean was grateful for the kiss because there was no way in hell he was gonna let Sam see him blushing.

They ended up staying like that anyway, kissing for a long time, both boys dizzy and panting from lack of oxygen but neither cared. Nothing mattered as long as Dean had Sam in his arms.

"Hey Dean?" Sam finally spoke after what seemed like hours. He was resting his head on Dean's naked chest while his brother played with his hair, he loved when Dean stroked his hair, it was just so calming.

"Yeah?"

"You don't…regret it right?" Dean placed his hand beneath Sam's chin, leading their gazes to meet,

"I don't regret a second of it Sammy," he whispered smiling at the boy. If there was one thing Sam knew, it was that Dean wouldn't lie to him. Not about this. He sat up again, turning so his legs were dangling off the bed before heading to the shower.

"Called it!" he locked the door laughing when he heard Dean's irritated groan.

"Fuck you man! I'm covered in your cum from yesterday. Let me shower first!"

Sam just laughed opening the door, "How about…" he pulled Dean close, their naked bodies tangling together again, "We clean each other up hmm?" Dean smirked, kissing Sam again.

"I'm starting to love the way you think Sammy."

Sam smiled turning on the water watching it rain down beating against Dean's naked chest.

"You're supposed to be back at school today," Dean mumbled against Sam's shoulder. Sam's eyes went wide.

"Shit! What time is it?!"

"It was eight thirty when we came in here."

"Why didn't you tell me you dick?!" He smacked his hands against Dean's chest and Dean frowned.

"Sammy will you calm down? I'll write you a fucking note." He kissed down Sam's neck, "So just sit back, relax, and learn to appreciate how fan-fucking-tastic your brother is at sucking cock." He dropped to his knees smirking.

"Dean I don't have time t-" he was cut off by Dean's mouth engulfing his cock.

"Dean…" he tried again but it came out as nothing more than a desperate whimper.

The elder boy looked up, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock before sinking down further, his nose just barely brushing against the wispy strands of pubic hair that had just started to grow in. 'Sammy is only sixteen,' Dean thought as he bobbed his head, running his tongue along the side of his shaft, 'Jeez, Sammy's still growing and his cock is already fucking choking me. Give it a few more years and I won't be able to fit the thing in my mouth.'

"Dean I'm not gonna…I can't-" with a few more thrusts into Dean's mouth his was coming, thick ropes of cum shooting down Dean's throat. He swallowed pulling Sam's dick out of his mouth with a satisfied pop, before licking his lips and smiling.

"Let's get you to school."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was quiet when Sam got there he handed his teacher the note Dean had scribbled out a half-assed excuse on, before making his way to his seat.

"Please excuse Sam Winchester for being tardy, he had a horrible upset stomach and was in the bathroom all morning."

The teacher gave Sam a sympathetic smile. Dean had thought it was a hilarious chance to embarrass his brother. Sam just thought it was sort of accurate, other than the stomach ache; he had been in the bathroom all morning. The note just neglected to mention the part about Dean blowing him in the shower. Sam liked school, he really did. Just not this school. He glanced to his left, then right, drumming his fingers impatiently on the wooden table top. Six students were missing today. Not just Casey Lee, the senior who was in this class cause she failed it three times before, Casey was always missing. But today so were Rachel Conway, Billy Jackson, and even perfect attendance holder Aaron Smith. Sam only knew he held the record because he bragged. A lot. Like every fucking chance he got, he'd brag. Where were all the kids?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class Sam approached the teacher's desk. Mrs. Price was middle-aged; she wore a white lacey blouse, a navy blue pencil skirt and kept her bottle blonde hair twisted neatly up in a bun. Sam liked her, as far as teachers went she was actually fairly enjoyable and she always let Sam eat lunch in her classroom when he didn't wanna deal with Kale Bradley and his cronies.

"Mrs. Price?"

"Yes Sam? How can I help you," she began shuffling papers on her desk, occasionally looking up at Sam to acknowledge she was listening.

"I was wondering if you noticed all the missing kids. Is the flu going around or something?"

She gave a confused smile, "I'm sure it's just a stomach bug, were you worried about catching it dear? Your brother did say you had an upset stomach."

Sam nodded, "Yeah I was a little worried." What else was he supposed to say? 'Sorry Mrs. Price I just wanna make sure a monster isn't eating your students?' Yeah. That would go over really well.

"You have nothing to worry about Sam, but thank you for checking in, it's so nice to see you taking an interest in your fellow classmates," She smiled.

"Yeah…Anyway thanks Mrs. Price." She waved as he headed out and back to the impala looking serious as Dean. "Dude, something's going down at the school. Six kids missing in my class alone."

Dean sighed pulling out his phone, "I'll call dad."


	5. Nobody Likes Bloodsuckers

Author's note: Okay, this chapter I am much more Satisfied with. I hope you all enjoy. I'll have chapter six up this week. If you like it review and send me some love. Sorry about bringing in the new girl, don't hate me I promise this will remain a primarily wincest story only. Next chapter will have some real drama but it will start off with a sex scene that I didn't put in thic chapter. All my love 3

-Jen

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, I understand, yes sir."

Dean hung up the phone sighing in resignation.

"Dad can't make it back," he said glancing over at Sam.

"So what do we do now?"

"We hunt it ourselves." Dean spoke it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sam frowned, "Are you stupid? We can't hunt the things ourselves!"

"Seriously dude, I'm twenty and your sixteen, it's not like we're kids."

"But maybe I don't wanna hunt it."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "Oh? Would you prefer it eat all your classmates?"

"…No…"

"Then it's settled," Dean grinned reaching into the glove compartment to pull out a small rectangular metal tin filled with fake id's and badges. He reached in grabbing the dark blue ID card that read:

Matt Conrad Social Services Officer

"Well Mr. Conrad," Sam said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "We should start asking around before any other kids pull a vanishing act."

Dean laughed, "Slow down dude, you are definitely not old enough to be an agent, just wait here."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Sam," he sighed, "You are a kid, you look like a kid. I know. Go ask around, some of your classes have gotta have those gossipy chicks. Just go find some, work the good old Winchester charm on them and see if any of them saw something."

"Fine," he got out of the car, heading across the field to the bleachers outside the baseball field. The grass still wet from the afternoon sprinklers, soaking Sam's pant legs more and more with every step. When he got to the old metal bleachers he sat himself down next to a group of girls. They all giggled, studying his every move.

"Hey," he tried to give them a charming smile, the girls giggled again.

"Hey yourself," one of the girls replied smiling at him. She seemed a lot calmer than the others. And she was cute too, actually looked a lot like Dean. Maybe that's why he found her so beautiful. She had beautiful cream toned skin, freckles and bright green eyes. Hey eyelashes were so long that Sam figures if the blinked enough times she could start a tornado on the other side of the country. Her lips were soft looking, pink and plump.

"I'm Sam Winchester."

She gave Sam a dimpled smile, "I'm Kayla. I think you're in my home room class." One of the other girls, the one in the high-wasted skirt and pony tail leaned over whispering in her ear before patting her on the back and leaving, the other's close behind.

Then it was just her and Sam, shifting uncomfortably in the silence.

"Sorry about my friends," she tried to smile though her cheeks were flushed cherry red. "They mean well but they can be a bit…abnormal." She smiled fondly.

"Abnormal isn't a bad thing," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah you're right, but I'm not exactly normal myself."

"Me too." They both laughed for a minute before slipping back into their uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he leaned a bit closer studying her face for a reaction.

She nodded, "sure."

"Have you been noticing anything strange lately? People going missing…that sort of thing?"

She frowned rolling her eyes, "Look, I told the last group of hunters who passed through, I haven't done anything wrong."

"You know about hunters?" He whispered harshly, whole body tensing up.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know about hunters. I was raised into a family of them. That same family was slaughtered four years ago by a vampire nest up in Oregon." Sam hung on her every word. He'd never met any other hunters before, especially not hunters that were cute sixteen year old girls.

"But how did you escape?!"

"I didn't."

She sighed opening her mouth, a second pair of sharp razor-like teeth emerged, and Sam moved back, reaching instinctively for his pocket knife. She was a vampire.

"I won't hurt you Sam. I have no interest in human blood." He looked at her like she was speaking another language.

"But…you're a vampire. And last time I checked, vampires drink human blood."

"Not all of us," she corrected, "We can survive without killing humans. My mom, or well the vampire who took me in, she works at a hospital. Every few months she takes three or four little bags of those blood bags. But she only takes enough to survive. I didn't ask for this life Sam."

He stared, "you don't eat…"

"People, yeah Sam can we move on with the conversation yet?"

He gave a weak nod.

"No, I haven't seen anything odd. But I have noticed the missing students. I know what you're thinking Sam, but I haven't touched any of them. Not one. I just wish I could go one day without being reminded of what a horrible creature I am. I just wanna be normal."

Sam knew that feeling. He knew it all too well; normality was the only thing he'd ever wanted. But he knew, as well as he was sure Kayla knew that they'd never escape this life. Normality would never be in their lives, it was a hunter's curse.

"Well, just tell me if you hear anything, okay Kayla?"

She nodded smiling, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Ahem." The voice came from behind them, Mrs. Price stood eyeing them both, "I'm sorry but this place is off-limits after school hours. You both need to go."

Sam was a bit taken aback at first; he'd never seen Mrs. Price seem so irritated before. She must really take rules seriously.

They made their way back to the front of the school, Kayla walking beside him, hands gently brushing together a few times making Sam shiver. Kayla was really pretty and nice, of course she was nothing compared to Dean, but if the circumstances were different and he wasn't hopelessly in love with his brother, he could see how he could fall for a girl like her.

Dean stood leaning against the Impala watching the two like a hawk, arms crossed defensively across his chest. Jealousy bubbled up inside of him, who the hell was she? And why was she walking with his Sammy?

"Is that your boyfriend?" She whispered to him, biting her lip.

Sam laughed, "No, that's my big brother." Well technically he was Sam's boyfriend too but she didn't need to know that much about his life.

"Oh," she smiled leaning in, "Then he won't mind this." She leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Sam's lips before waving and hurrying off. Sam stood there frozen. She just kissed him. Oh shit. Dean was gonna be pissed. Or was he? It's not like he didn't sleep with other girls and they hadn't put a label on what they had. Sam didn't really know what to expect. When he walked over Dean was frowning.

"Who's the chick?" it came out cold and indifferent.

Sam shrugged, "Just someone I was interviewing."

"Well damn Sammy; if you get a kiss at the end of every interview I sure wanna know your secret." It was sarcastic and meant to sting a little, or at least that's how Sam took it.

He always knew when Dean was mad. It was the little things, Dean wouldn't make eye contact, he'd put all his weight on the car, like he needed help standing he was so upset, and he answered everything with sarcasm, doing the best he could to shut out anyone who wanted to help.

"Dean I'm sorry…but she kissed me. It's not like I asked or offered, or even hinted at it."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude."

Sam could tell he was hurt, he could always tell when Dean had been hurt. Although it had never before been Sam who was the one that hurt him.

"Dean I-" Sam didn't have a chance to finish before he was slammed up against the car, arms pinned above his head and Dean glared.

"The bitch can't have you Sam. Your mine. You got that?"

Sam nodded eyes wide, chest heaving and heart pounding out of his chest. Dean was…really hot like this. Dean pressed his lips against Sam's the kiss was hot and rough and Sam yelped a bit when Dean pulled away biting his brother's lip. He turned Sam so his chest was pressed up against the car, moaning as he could feel Dean pressed up against his ass. He was already hard.

"Do you like that Sammy?" Dean whispered against the back of Sam's neck, breath hot, making Sam's skin tingle. "Like it when I take control like this? Out in public so everybody knows your mine? So that girl knows who you belong to?"

Sam moaned, grinding back against Dean's cock, "Fuck De…"

"I should take you right here. Make you scream so loud all the people in the school would come out, you'd give 'em a good show wouldn't you Sammy?"

Sam nodded feverishly, "Yes. Yes. Fuck Dean anything you say."

The older boy smirked pulling off and opening the car door for Sam.

"Remember that next time one of your witnesses tries to kiss you." He moved over to the other side, hopping into the driver's seat. "Get in Sammy, I got a lead."

Sam whined; he was painfully hard now; he slowly sat in the passenger's seat.

"Dean please…" he whimpered looking over at his brother.

Dean sighed pushing the front seat up and climbing into the back.

"Alright Sammy, come on, let's take care of this first, then we follow-up on the lead. Okay?"

Sam nodded eagerly scrambling into the backseat smiling and kissing the older man.

"I love you De."

"I love you too Sammy."


	6. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short, sorry school's been a bitch but I'll update again really soon.

"Fuck! Dean!" Sam panted bucking down against the three finger's Dean had in his brother's ass, stretching him wide open in the back of the impala. "Dean I need you, I need you in me now, so fucking bad! Please…" he begged and he felt Dean's fingers pull out, only to be replaced by the head of the older boy's cock. Dean groaned, even after all this time fucking Sammy was still practically virgin tight, muscles clenching around Dean's hard cock.

"So fucking good Sammy," he groaned out once he was balls deep in the boy. Sam shifted so he was straddling Dean. "I can ride you…right? You'd be okay with it?"

Dean was flabbergasted, his little Sammy wanted to ride him, "Fuck yeah I'm okay with it!"

Sam gave a bit of a shy smile before slowly starting to rock his hips, just grinding and getting used to the feel of it all. "Nnnnn…So good De." He whimpered. He lifted himself up, so only the head on Dean's cock was in him, before slamming back down hard. They moaned in unison.

"Holy fucking shit Sammy this is amazing," he panted watching as Sam lifted himself up again slamming over and over again, on Dean's cock.

"Dean, t-talk to me, I wanna hear you talking again," he begged as he rode Dean hard and fast.

"Fuck, I don't know what to say baby, so speechless, you riding my cock like this. Oh god. It's so fucking hot Sammy, you're so tight around me, " he bucked his hips angling to slam against Sam's prostate.

"Holy fuck!" Sam panted coming hard against his brother, splattering both their chests with his cum.

Dean was coming moments later, hot and hard inside of his brother. He kissed Sam.

"Your mine. Don't you ever forget that. That bitch can't have you. "

He pulled Sam into his arms, holding him close, just hearing his heartbeat.

"So," Sam looked over at Dean after they had gotten dressed, sitting up and turning to face his lover. "I'm…yours?" He bit his lip to hide a smile. Now that Dean had calmed down and got off, he'd gotten a chance to realize the impact off his words.

"Well…yeah, if you wanna be. Fuck Sammy, you know I hate those bullshit hallmark moments." He ran a hand through his hair, sighing in discomfort.

"De, there's nothing I want more than to be with you…" he moved to wrap his arms around the older boy's neck, laying his head on Dean's chest. Dean laced his fingers in Sam's hair smiling and breathing in his brother's post-sex scent.

"I wanna be with you too Sammy. So stop kissing stupid girls, okay?" Sam nodded grinning brightly. Dean licked his lips giving a satisfied smile.

Once they'd both gotten dressed, they split up heading in each direction to interview witnesses.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Sam walked up to one of the younger female teachers, she was the art teacher, a pretty brunette with curly hair. She turned to smile at Sam; she had black wire frame glasses and dried neon blue paint splatters on her left cheek.

"Can I help you?" She gave a warm, almost maternal smile.

"Can I ask you a few questions about the missing kids? I'm doing an article for the school paper."

"Of course you can," she gestured for him to come inside the teacher's lounge with her. She took a seat, crossing her legs at the ankles and folding her hands in her lap in a very ladylike manor, "Ask away."

"About how many students have you noticed that have gone missing?"

"Twelve that I know of."

"And has the administration taken any action to search for them?"

"Well of course, a lot of us teachers get together and look after school, poor kids; I sure hope they're okay."

Sam wasn't getting a bad vibe from her, she seemed genuinely concerned.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about the missing kids."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but only maybe two of those kids had my class."

That gave Sam an idea, "Do you know if they shared one teacher in particular? Someone they all went to?"

She thought hard for a moment, "I wouldn't know, but there are class schedules in the main office you could check."

"Really? Thank you so much. You've been a great help."

"Anytime."

Sam left without another word. As he looked around, he started to notice that no one else was here. Not one person. He made his way into the office, it was empty too. He figured he'd help himself to the records he needed then, ruffling through files until he found the universal student schedule.

He searched up the names of missing students, too distracted reading and writing them down to notice a hand come from behind grabbing him and covering his mouth, he gave a sharp inhale at the shock of it all. He smelled something sickeningly sweet. And then everything went black.


	7. Where's Sam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys, I know this ones short. But the next two chapters will make up for it. I have the three final chapters typed up and ready to go. Sorry about the crazy schedule, school has been hectic. I'm gonna be doing a BUNCH of one shots soon, I got a ton of prompts and I'm writing them now :) If you have any stories you wanna see feel free to PM me. I love requests. Out of the three chapter's left, two of them have sex scenes. So I hope you enjoy. All my love 3
> 
> -Jen

By six o'clock that evening, Sam still hadn't returned.

"Dude, where the fuck are you?! This is my 3rd message. Why aren't you picking up?" Dean slammed his phone down on the scuffed wooden surface of the table, pacing anxiously back and forth practically creating foot-shaped indentations in the grimy motel room carpet. He dialed again, this time trying a different tactic. He'd call Bobby.

"Hello?" The man's gruff southern twang always gave Dean a sense of warmth and comfort. Bobby was the closest thing to a real paternal figure he'd ever get.

"Bobby, it's Sam, he's gone!" Dean realized how frantic he actually sounded. But why shouldn't he be frantic? Sam was his baby brother and he was fucking missing.

"What in the hell are you talkin' bout boy? Where's John?!"

"On a hunt," Dean was actually surprised Bobby even had to ask.

"Right, well where was he last?"

"Our new school in Michigan, kids has been going missing left and right."

There was no hesitation before Bobby was yelling, "Michigan?! Boy, are you high?! Michigan is home to one of the most vicious vamp nests in the states!"

Dean felt his heart stop.

"Bobby, please…tell me that's some sort of sick joke." His whole body was going numb as the color drained from his face. Sammy was missing, and a vicious vamp nest ruled this town. No! No. Sammy is fine. Sammy is fine.

"Dean," bobby's voice woke the boy from his trance, "You need to stay where you are, if Sam got mixed up with this nest, chances are-" Dean hung up the phone. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Bobby was gonna say. One sixteen year old boy against a nest of forty or fifty vamps, Sam didn't stand a chance. But Dean wasn't going down without a fight. His grabbed his favorite hunting knife and headed out slamming the door behind him.

The car seemed empty without Sam, everything just seemed lonelier. No brother to laugh at his jokes, or playfully punch him in the arm, or hold at night… He shook the thoughts away, Sam was a strong hunter. He was fine.

As he pulled into the school parking lot it seemed much emptier than it had been before. All the practices and PTA meetings were done. Yet, ten cars still remained. He wondered what they were doing here so late at night.

Dean glanced around, all the lights in the school were out but one. He'd start there first. As he made his way down the dark hallways he couldn't help the chill that ran up his spine, usually he'd have Dad or Sam here to stay by his side. Now he was alone, completely alone. He shone his flashlight on the engraved plates on each door. Room 302, 303, 304…305, the art room. Light peeked through the crack at the bottom of the door and he could hear the faint pound of music from inside. Since when were vampires country music fans? With careful precision he yanked the door open looking inside. No one was there.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind him making him jump. He turned to face a girl with curly black hair tied up into a messy bun. She was actually pretty hot, in that sexy librarian kinda way. In fact, if they had met under different circumstances, meaning Dean hadn't already been sleeping with his currently missing baby brother, he might have actually tried to hit on her.

"I'm looking for my brother, Sam. He's about 5 foot 6, messy brown hair, puppy dog eyes that could melt hearts?"

She gave a cute laugh moving over to shut off the radio. "Yeah, I know who ya mean, I talked to him this afternoon. Sweet kid, doing a school paper report on missing kids right?"

Dean nodded feeling a rush of relief flood his senses. This was a very good start. She'd seen Sammy. "Yeah, that's him. Ironically, now he's missing. Do you have any idea where he went?"

She shook her head, "Sorry honey, I haven't a clue," she paused for a moment taking a sip of her coffee. "Oh, wait. I did tell him to check the office records. Something about finding a teacher all the missing students had in common." Dean grinned hugging her.

"Thank you so much!" he smiled heading out of the room and down the corridors to the office. The cabinet was still open. As he flipped through page after page of files on the missing children, one name came up on every list. Carolynn Price. Sam had mentioned a Mrs. Price before, she was his teacher, although he couldn't remember for what subject. He closed the fight putting it back and heading out of the office.

"Now, if I were a teacher-vampire-bitch, where would I hide my victims…"


	8. The Basement.

"The boiler room! It's so cliché it's perfect!" He bolted down the hallway and staircase before reaching the entrance. It was locked, he figured it would be. Taking a paperclip and bending it to fit the lock, he easily fiddled with the lock until it sprang open. Dean could say a lot of bad things about John, but he couldn't say he'd never learned anything. He made his way inside, peeking around the corner. Yup, this was definitely the place. It was fucking creep central. The putrid smell of decaying corpses filled the room and immediately Dean felt the nearly uncontrollable urge to empty the contents of his stomach. But he didn't have time for weakness now; he had to get his baby brother back, even if it killed him. He'd also teach that vamp bitch not to lay her bloodsucker hands on his Sammy. He stepped forward, shining a flashlight on the cold cement. It was stained a dark brown rust color with old blood. He moved the light to the corner. Bodies, there had to be at least 30 kids bodies here, old and decaying, drained of nearly all their blood.

"Sammy?" he whispered harshly, shining the light in the opposite direction, catching glimpses of more bodies. "Sammy." He tried again. This time he heard a response.

"De?" the voice was strained and exhausted but it was undoubtedly Sam. He ran towards the voice, stumbling over a few unseen objects before eventually finding Sam, kneeling down at his brother's side. Sam was pale, blood dripping from his neck, eyes half lidded. He licked his slightly chapped lips weakly smiling at Dean.

"I knew you'd come," he whispered, head slightly tilting to the side. Dean picked the lock on the handcuffs binding his brother down before lifting Sam up into his arms.

"Are there any others Sam?"

"No, it's just me, they've been feeding since they caught me, De, I can barely stand. I've lost… a lot of blood." It was more than clear to Dean that Sam was in no condition to protect himself on the chance that Vamp bitch returned. "Let's get you out of here." He carried Sam up the stairs, leaning him against the wall.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go back and kill this sucker. Don't move until I come back."

"De, you can't-"

Dean silenced him with a kiss, quick and tender but just enough to bring the red flush back into Sam's cheeks. Dean stood back up and before he realized what was happening, he was being thrown violently down the stairs. When he'd tumbled down to the bottom of the staircase he heard a sickening crack. Even though his body was in shock from the fall, he still knew his leg was broken.

The lights flickered on, amongst the decaying corpses stood two vampires, an older woman, Dean was assuming to be Mrs. Price who was now standing at the top of the staircase, holding Sam by the throat. The second was a young man, quickly approaching where Dean lay. He grabbed Dean slamming him against the wall. Dean couldn't breathe. He kick the man as hard as he could with his broken leg, gasping out in pain, but it was just enough to know the vampire off his balance. Dean steadied himself, getting a firm grip on his blade before slicing the creature's throat in one quick motion. The woman screamed out in sorrow and anger, Dean couldn't help but feel almost bad for her, vampires mated for life. He couldn't imagine if someone had killed Sam like that.

"You!" She screeched dropping Sam and striding down the staircase to lunge at Dean. She dug her claw-like nails into the soft flesh of his neck. He immediately felt the warm trickle down his neck and the sickening rusted smell of blood. The cool air stung the wound. She must have cause some serious blood flow cause already Dean was feeling dizzy and weak on his feet.

"Sam!" he gasped, pressing a shaky palm against his neck to slow the rapid bleeding, "Run!" Sam wanted to protest. He wanted to go back down and beat the living hell out of that bitch. But with all the blood he'd lost he knew he'd just get in Dean's way, he was much better off running to get help. He was useless injured. He staggered down the hallway ignoring the art teacher who called out to see if he was okay from her doorway.

Dean swung at the bitch, already dizzy and disoriented from lack of blood.

"You don't stand a chance," she sneered gripping Dean's knife wielding arm and snapping it like a twig, causing him to drop the weapon, groaning out in agony. "F-fucking bitch!" he screamed taking a swing at her with his good arm.

"Nice try Winchester, but your trapped." She smirked flinging him back against the wall leaning in and sinking her teeth into his already bleeding flesh. He struggled for a long while but soon felt his energy fading as things began turning into a dreamlike haze. The struggling stopped as he started to slip in and out of consciousness. He didn't even notice until she was off him, on the floor dead, that he was free. He dropped to his knees feeling everything slowly fading in and out. He had no idea what was happening. He felt two sets of warm hands helping him up, slinging his good arm over a shoulder to support him as they made it up the stairwell. He made it just long enough to see Sam running down the long hallway towards him, shouting his name, before everything slowly faded out to a warm and peaceful black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! So here is chapter 8 I really hope you like it. My full explaination for why Dean wasn't a better hunter in my opinion is that he's only 20 here, still a reckless kid and he's also a reckless kid in love. And his love is in Danger, so of course he couldnt think straight. And Sam would NEVER abandon Dean, but he was running out to find help, he wasn't abandoning Dean. Alright, I hope you like it 3 Chapter 9 will be up tomorrow or the next day. I'm gonna do a sex scene with a couple different elements since Dean is hurt. All my love 3
> 
> -Jen


	9. Soul Mates

When Dean opened his eyes again he was back in the dark motel room. His formerly gushing wound was now neatly bandaged, broken arm and leg reset and casted.

"Sammy?" he looked around frantically.

"In here," Sam headed into the room smiling, a bandage covering his own neck. He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead, "I'm glad you're awake," he whispered. Dean gave a relaxed sigh, a wave of relief washing over him that Sam was okay, "Thank god…" He looked around again. "How'd we get back here?" Sam looked back to the doorway where the cute art teacher and the pretty girl who kissed were.

"You…" Dean struggled to sit up, confused.

"Yes, me. My name's Emilie and this is my foster daughter Kayla." She placed a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder smiling down at her. Kayla gave a shy smile and a wave.

"Hi again, Sam."

"Hi Kayla."

Dean felt a rush of jealousy run through his body, not that he could do much at the moment though.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on, why are you two here?"

Emilie sat down at the table beside Dean's bed, crossing her legs so Dean could see a whole lot of her upper thigh. She had fantastic legs.

"What's going on Dean is we saved you."

Dean blinked, "Wait what..?"

"We're from a nest up north where I work as a nurse. Our group consists of hunters who were turned against their will into vampires. We've dedicated our time to taking out the most vicious of the clans. We came here to take down the Michigan nest. Killing children," she frowned, "They were a disgusting lot, truly the lowest breed of vampire."

Dean stared blankly at them, "Wait a second, you're…"

Emilie and Kayla bared their fangs for a moment before retracting them again.

"Vampires, yes."

Dean tensed and Sam stroked his hand encouragingly. "It's okay De," he soothed, "they're good, they don't kill people." Dean relaxed a bit.

"You don't kill? Not at all?" he double checked.

Emilie shook her head, "There's no need to. I'm a nurse. We take a few blood bags to survive, and never have to attack humans."

"Thank you," Sam spoke for both of them, gently rubbing Dean's shoulders, "For saving us." Emilie nodded smiling and glancing at the two brothers.

"You two at least try and stay out of trouble." Sam nodded waving and with one last kiss on the cheek from Kayla, they were gone.

"We're just gonna let them go? They are vampires Sam." He gave Sam a confused look.

"Yes Dean. We're gonna let them go. They saved our lives and don't hurt anyone." Sam's eyes looked Dean over, hungrily. "I knew you'd come to save me De, but for a moment there I thought I was gonna die. And all I wanted to do, was this," He leaned in pressing a soft kiss to his brother's lips. Dean smiled into the kiss, letting their mouths move in sync with each other. When Sam ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, Dean happily parted his mouth to let their tongues slide together, breaking up the kiss every few seconds with a nip or a suck of Sam's bottom lip. Sam finally pulled away, lips spit shiny and slick, slightly swollen from all the kissing. They were both dizzy from lack of oxygen and drunk on each other's scent.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you okay?" Sam whispered shifting so he was straddling Dean. He made sure to put as little weight on Dean as possible as to not upset Dean's freshly casted leg. He carefully pulled Dean's pants and boxers down, just enough that he could free his brother's cock. Sam smiled, loving the way it instantly hardened in his hand.

"Sammy…fuck," he breathed out, bucking up into Sam's hand.

Sam slid off his own pants slowly shifting and angling himself until he could sit right down on Dean's cock. And he did. He hissed out in pain momentarily thinking that he probably should have prepped first but too late now. Once he was all the way on Dean's cock, he sat still, adjusting to the feeling of Dean stretching him so open.

"Sammy, holy fuck, that's so good…" Dean was panting and at a loss for words. Sam was fucking gonna ride him with no prep. Holy shit he was so fucking tight. He ran his good hand through Sam's hair pulling the boy down for a kiss, Sam happily kissed back.

"Since you have a couple broken body parts, I figured this is the easiest way to still get fucked by you. Cause I don't wanna wait the months it takes for you to heal. I was only gone a few hours, but god I missed your cock in me De." He started to move up and down fucking himself on Dean's cock.

"Dean I love this…. Your cock filling me up so good, couldn't take any more in me if I tried, I used to finger myself thinking of you De. Getting all the way up to four fingers, moaning and coming so hard over my chest, imaging it was you stretching me so good, fuck De."

Dean was moaning so hard doing his best not to lose it right there, "I wanted you too Sammy, for so fucking long, I used to jerk off imaging you sucking my cock, letting me fucking that pretty little mouth of yours." He bucked his hips up into Sam ignoring the slight sting of his leg. He shifted so he could sit up while Sam was riding him, letting his mouth find one of his brother's nipples, licking and sucking at it, earning a throaty moan from the younger Winchester. He used his good hand to cup Sam's ass helping him thrust up and down, up and down in the repetitive motion that was sending him so far into heaven he never wanted to stop.

"Fuck, Sam I'm not gonna last," he panted out bucking his hips again.

"Me neither De, come for me Dean, please come inside me. I wanna feel it so fucking good filling me up even more."

With a few more thrusts Dean was coming hard into Sam, letting his head fall against Sam's chest as he rode out wave after wave of orgasm.

Sam came a few seconds later getting it on both their stomachs and a bit of Dean's chin.

"I love you Dean," he sighed contently, licking a bit of his come off of Dean's face and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Fuck Sammy I love you too, so much." He smiled a happier smile than he'd shone in a long time. Sam was his everything, and it didn't matter who or what stood in their way, hell, the god damn apocalypse could start and even that wouldn't stop them from being together, forever, like god intended.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you guys this is the end of the official story. I'm so thrilled everyone liked it. As suggested by a review Chapter 10 will be an epilogue about the boys when they're older as hunters. That should be up as early as tonight actually. Cause I'm really excited to post it. I kinda made it like a little inception-ish. Once again thank you all so much for your love and support, I'm gonna start a few new series really soon. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. I love you all so much. All my love,
> 
> -Jen


	10. Epilogue

Dean sat up gasping, a sheen of sweat covering his naked body as he gasped for air. He looked around before his eyes found the gorgeous boy sleeping soundly beside him like he did every night. Well, Sam couldn't exactly be called a boy anymore. At 23 years old, Sam was a full grown man, and already four inches taller than Dean.

"Mmm, what's wrong De?" he grumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes to take a good look at his brother, cupping Dean's cheek with his hand. "Dean," he repeated, "Are you okay?" Dean nodded moving to kiss the calloused palm of Sam's right hand.

"I'm fine now, it was just a dream."

The younger Winchester quirked an eyebrow, "What about?"

"Michigan." It was like a code word; Sam knew right away what Dean meant. Michigan, the place where they'd fallen in love, the place where Sam lost his virginity and almost died at the hands of some psycho vampires when he was sixteen. Most importantly, it was the place Dean said "I love you" and made all Sam's wildest fantasies come true. But it was just a distant memory now; after all they'd made so many new memories since then.

Sam smiled bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Ya know, no matter how many bad things happened there, I still love it."

Dean frowned, "Are you serious? You almost died there…"

"But I didn't," Sam corrected, "You came for me."

He shifted to pull Dean on top of him, bringing their lips together.

"And Michigan was the first place we made love," Sam whispered against his brother's lips. Dean couldn't help but smile, even after all these years he could still remember the way his heart pounded when he first laid hands on Sam's soft skin. He gave a sarcastic laugh.

"And since Michigan, we've made love in motel rooms, in the impala, on the impala, in broom closets, storage rooms, your old Stanford dorm, mpgh-" He was silenced by Sam's hot tongue plunging into his mouth, exploring his mouth with a newfound excitement. He traced his fingers down the gentle skin of Sam's back. "I love you," Sam whispered when they'd broken the kiss. Dean chuckled, "I know."

They spent the rest of the night making love, enjoying each other's company, and joking about crappy 80's movies. Maybe they'd never get a stable home or nuclear family, but what they had was enough. All they needed was each other, the impala and an open road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty That's then end. I love you all so much thank you for your love and support.   
> I'd love to hear if you had any ideas for me to write in the future. Thanks again you guys. All my love,  
> -Jen


End file.
